God
God is the all-powerful, almighty creator and sustainer of all. He is all-knowing, all-lovingWe see God in various forms e.g. a homeless person with signs. He first physically appears to Bruce when he complains about Him. God looks like a janitor and asks Bruce to help Him with the floor, but promises a rain check. Upstairs an electrician is installing a light, and then He removes His overalls and claims to be the boss of the building that He summoned Bruce too. After proving to a non-believing Bruce that He is God, He tells Bruce if he thinks he can do a better job, here's his chance. He gives Bruce His powers to use in any fashion he wishes, the only exceptions being that he cannot publicly tell people that he is God, nor control free will. He goes on vacation, claiming that He does this occasionally, by stating "You ever heard of the Dark Ages?". He reappears every now and then to offer advice to Bruce which he mostly doesn't listen to. Bruce indulges by helping himself and without thinking, answers all prayers that people make, despite not knowing what's right for people, getting the job he always wanted but loses himself as well as his girlfriend Grace. Clashes and riots begin and Bruce realises he can't handle it alone. Bruce goes to God for help. God is mopping the floor and calls on the rain check. After cleaning the floor, God says that manual labour has a lot of fulfilment. He tells Bruce that everyday people pray for miracles. A miracle could be as small as a woman juggling two jobs and still spends time with her children. Humans have the power to actually be miracles.l After Bruce uses his personal abilities to set thing right without using his powers, he tries to win back Grace and fails. He gets a visit from her sister who says she spends her time praying for Bruce. He looks through the list of prayers and sees a current one being made. After visiting her, he sees that she still loves him but doesn't want to. Heartbroken, Bruce wanders into the rain and collapses in the street stating that God wins and he doesn't want to do this anymore. A bright heavenly light appears but turns out to be the headlights of a speeding truck that run his over. Bruce awakes in heaven with God who claimed: " You can't kneel down in the middle of a highway and live to talk about it son". God him being funny is a divine spark to make people laugh and it was right for him. God asks Bruce to pray for what he cares about. Bruce prays for Grace and says he wants someone to love her as he should have done. God says He'll get right to it, and send back Bruce who is resuscitated on the road by paramedics. He reawakens in a hospital with Grace by his side. Later Bruce is at a public blood donation, where God is there as a homeless man overlooking a sign saying (as a pun) "Armageddon outta here". Personality God is all-loving and all-compassionate, and, even when Bruce blasphemes against Him, He found it amusing. He enjoys mingling with His creations posing as various things and people to encourage them to do good and what is right. He appreciates the childish little things in life and simply wishes everyone to enjoy life and spread joy and laughter. Powers and abilities As God, He is all knowing and all wise (omniscient). He is eternal with no beginning and no end. He is also all-powerful (omnipotent) and omnipresent, capable of anything and everything, but stresses that using such power can have consequences by stating "Not as easy as it looks is it? This 'God business' ". * Omnipotence * Omnipresence * Omniscience Relationships * Angels - one of God's creations * Jesus Christ - God's son * God's Relationships - God's relationship with major and minor characters. ** Bruce Nolan: Temporarily took God's job ** Evan Baxter: He task Evan with building an ark. Gallery Morgan-Freeman-in-Universals-Bruce-Almighty-2003-1.jpg 2840726-morgan god.jpeg External links *God at Wikipedia Category:Bruce Almighty Category:Bruce Almighty Characters Category:Evan Almighty Category:Evan Almighty Characters Category:Characters